A traditional road railing shown in FIG. 7 comprises a post partly buried in the ground, a wood block and a steel fence plate bolted firmly with the post.
Another conventional road railing shown in FIG. 8 comprises a cylindrical base vertically buried in cylindrical base and an adjusting means inside the protective post, a protective wood block fixed on the upper end of the protective post, and a W-shaped steel plate bolted on the wood block.
One more conventional road railing shown in FIG. 9 comprises an upper post, a lower post, joining means, a plate fastener and a fence plate as its main components. The lower post is positioned in a hollow concrete block buried in the ground, having its upper end firmly combined with the upper end of the lower end of the upper post by means of joining means to facilitate taking off the upper post. A plate base is fixed on the top side of the upper post for combining the fence plate.
The three conventional examples of road railings cannot effectively absorb shocks the fence plate receives, and causes a rebound of the shocking force to give serious damage to a vehicle accidentally colliding with any of the road railings mentioned above. In addition, posts or any components made of wood can gradually wear and tear because of natural elements such as sunshine, rain and wind, resulting in a short service life.